


Das Parfüm

by shary101569



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shary101569/pseuds/shary101569
Summary: *電影《香水》(Perfume: The Story of a Murderer)AU，製香師勇利x貴族私生子維克多*涉及未成年性愛*只是筆記





	Das Parfüm

勇利是製香師，在巴黎，沒有人不知道這個製香師，但是他碰到了瓶頸，一直做不出他腦中想呈現的那個香味，像是走火入魔般，他嘗試了各式各樣的配方，可以用在人體的、不可以用人體的，合法取得的、非法取得的，不論他花了多少功夫，永遠舉例他要的「還差一步」。

直到有一天他受邀到某個貴族的舞會，遇見了才16歲的維克多，勇利以為長髮的維克多是女孩子，他像是著魔般請對方跳了一支舞，維克多只綁了簡單的小辮子固定在側邊，所以勇利拉著他旋轉時，髮尾掃過他的臉頰，那一瞬間勇利愣住，舞也沒跳完就抓著維克多到一旁的角落。

他夢寐以求的那個香水基底，就出現在維克多身上，如果他做出這個味道，一定可以再次驚豔巴黎。

然而勇利問維克多噴了什麼香水，他說只有女生才會用香水，他並沒有用，這時勇利才發現維克多是男生，但是他並不在乎，他問對方洗澡時有沒有特別用什麼香料，他紀錄下來後，給了維克多一個擁抱。

「謝謝你，這對我很重要。」

維克多被抱完後也是莫名其妙，但是又覺得可以幫助到勇利就沒關係。

回去之後勇利把配方重新調整，一次又一次的實驗，可是終究做不出和維克多身上一樣的味道，他不懂是哪個環節出了問題，可是那一步之遙的終點就在眼前，他卻無法到達。

最後，他把所有實驗的半成品都倒進水槽，數十種調香混合後變成一股惡臭，就像是在嘲諷他無法做出完美的作品一樣，絕望之際，勇利想起維克多。

如果維克多身上有他想要的香味，那就找到他不就可以了？

為此，原本重新製香的勇利退卻了許多舞會的邀請，但為了再見到維克多，他又再次出現在各大舞會上。

沒多久勇利找到了維克多，他發現他是貴族人家的養子，其實是當家在外面的私生子，只是因為外表姣好而被帶來舞會，像是找到知心朋友般，維克多以為願意關心他的勇利是真心的，便把所有事情都與他分享。

當勇利提到自己是製香師時，維克多十分想要去他的工作室參觀，因為他總是看到家裡的婆婆媽媽們擦著香水，但即使是有男性的香水，以他的身分也無法使用。

「你不需要香水，」勇利收起笑容，認真地說，「維克多只要繼續當維克多就好。」

那天舞會要結束前，維克多告訴勇利，他父親要帶他去英國幾天，所以後來的舞會不會再見面了。

勇利問對方要去多久，維克多自己也不知道，他搖搖頭，他只說了再見，轉身要離開陽臺，可是被勇利一把抓住，拉到懷裡。

「你回來我就帶你參觀我的工作室。」

「一言為定。」

看著維克多的笑容，勇利終於忍不住吻了上去，而對方也沒有抗拒。

 

結果維克多一去就是三個多月，到第四個月勇利才從往返英法二國做生意的批集那裡拿到一封信，似乎是維克多托他轉交的。

信裡寫著維克多目前居住的地址，還有他與父親在英國做的生意，因為法令的限制，他們要進口商品必須通過很多測試和協調，短時間內沒辦法回到巴黎。

文末，書寫的英文變成一行秀麗的法文，像是要刻意隱瞞這句話，只訴說給一個人知道──我想念你和你的吻。

勇利將信紙湊到鼻尖，深呼吸一口氣，他似乎可以聞到維克多的指尖壓過折口，還有書寫時摩擦過表面，還留下淡淡的味道在上頭，然後他發現自己勃起，卻不曉得是因為香味殘留的這個念頭還是維克多本身，勇利把信紙塞回信封內，深怕再觸碰，就會汙染了純白色的信件。

一天又一天等待，明明維克多不在身邊，只有一封又一封的信寄來，但勇利卻覺得自己越陷越深，他總是一邊閱讀著維克多的來信，一邊伸手撫弄自己的下體，信紙上的淡香讓他興奮而高潮，宛如吸食毒品般，他無法自拔、無法停止，明知錯卻依然往那方向前行。

陷入泥沼的勇利在維克多離開的第七個月，發表了一支新的香水《Age 16》，那是一支中性香，沒有設限專給女性或男性使用，但是發表會那天，勇利沒有出席，他只跟做為代表人的優子說，這不是他最好的香水，只是一個實驗品。

但是《Age 16》依然在巴黎風靡了一陣子，這與他過去的香調完全不同，反而稱為了話題，甚至有人說，這是勇利給自己十六歲時的初戀對象。

聽到這個傳聞，勇利正在讀維克多給他的信，他似笑非笑的回答：「理論上可以這麼解釋。」

只不過不是他十六歲，而是他愛的那個人十六歲。

 

在維克多離開的第十個月，勇利收到對方的來信已經放不下原來的抽屜，他只能把另外一邊的抽屜也清空，才能裝下那些信件。

勇利收到最新的一封信，維克多說無法回法國過聖誕節，但是他寄了一雙小羊皮製的手套給勇利，黑褐色的，裡面還縫了一層兔毛，但勇利戴上後卻只是在腦海幻想維克多也戴著這雙手套，全身上下一絲不縷，他甚至可以在對方的肩頸嗅到他此生難以忘懷的氣味。

勇利只戴著單手手套，右手拉開褲頭，維克多撫摸過的信封，禮物盒子的緞帶，正戴在手上的手套，還有，陽臺上的那個吻。

他似乎看見維克多跪在他的腳邊，嘴裡吞吐著他的性器，他的舌頭將唇邊的液體勾回嘴裡，只留下反光的水漬，勇利伸手拉起對方的衣領，給予一個從未有過的深吻。

高潮的瞬間眼前只剩下一片白光，勇利喘著氣，忍不住笑了出來。

他究竟是為了那個氣味瘋狂，還是為了維克多失控？

 

隔天一早，勇利訂了往英國的船票，搭上通往布魯塞爾的火車，過去的他不可能這麼做，只帶著一個皮箱，還有維克多寫有地址的信，在天空還沒完全亮起時，出發到一個陌生的國度。

可是他非這麼做不可，勇利選擇完成香水，這樣他一定可以放下執念，維克多對他來說就像是香水的材料，過分迷戀只會導向毀滅。

十幾個小時的旅程顛簸，勇利沒有好好休息，因為一旦閉上眼睛，他就會看見維克多，他又會無法克制自己的慾望。

抵達英國已經是深夜，勇利原本打算先投訴旅社，可是幾間旅社的床位都已經客滿，他最後選擇招一輛馬車，直接去找維克多。

深夜的突然造訪讓維克多開心地抱著勇利打轉，他拉著勇利的手進入莊園，因為僕人們已經休息，所以維克多只有請管家拿一套乾淨的衣服給勇利換洗。

管家問了維克多需不需要準備客房，他看了浴室一眼說，「沒關係，勇利可以先跟我睡。」

勇利洗完澡離開浴室，就看見維克多穿著睡袍的床上睡著了，而他的行李還有大衣整齊地掛在椅子上，走到床邊，勇利只是跪在一旁，靜靜地看著對方的睡顏。

他的順著頭髮滑過，懸空描繪維克多的額頭和鼻樑，手背被睫毛輕輕掃過，最後勇利停在對方的雙唇前，他深吸一口氣，然後停滯了呼吸。

床單、毛巾、浴室，以至於整個房間內的空氣，都是他最想要的味道，勇利下意識地向前，在碰到維克多的前一刻，突然被人拉住領口向上拖，最後他躺在床上，維克多坐在他的腰上，居高臨下看著他。

「你為什麼要來？」緩緩地低下頭，勇利被維克多的長髮擋住了四周的視線，他除了維克多，什麼也見不到。

「什麼？」還沒搞清楚怎麼一回事，勇利茫然地看著對方，「我、你.....」

「噓－－」把食指放在勇利的唇上，維克多阻止了勇利斷斷續續的言語，「我問，你點頭，好嗎？」

「你是臨時起意的嗎？」維克多的手移開勇利的唇，壓在他的頭二側，勇利點了點頭。

「你收到我的信都很高興嗎？」點頭。

「你不擔心來到這裡被我拒絕嗎？」點頭。

「最後一個問題。」維克多把側邊的頭髮塞到耳後，身體壓在勇利的胸口，一隻手扳過他的臉，像是勾人心弦的海妖歌聲在耳邊響起。

「你喜歡我嗎？」

勇利這一次沒有點頭，翻身把原本在上的維克多壓到身下，咬住他的頸子，一手從衣擺深入撫摸對方的身體，勇利確信自己醉了，即使他滴酒未沾。

他醉倒在維克多的氣味裡，勇利一次又一次的呼吸著，像是要把身體裡都灌滿這樣的味道，鎖骨、胸口、手臂到指間，然後是下腹、腿根、小腿和腳踝，他是虔誠的教徒，用身體膜拜著維克多。

偌大的莊園在深夜裡是安靜的，但是在某個房間裡，卻發出令人臉紅心跳的呻吟，夾雜著喘息和模糊的句子，只有微弱的燭光見證了這一切。

勇利沒剩下多少的理智在腦中運轉，他究竟是和維克多做愛，還是跟維克多身上的體香做愛；讓他失去理智的是維克多，還是維克多散發的那股氣味，他分不清楚，僅靠著本能推動著自己，不斷深入對方的身體，在維克多的後頸留下咬痕，用手掌感受他每一吋的皮膚，聽他哭喊著自己的名字，讓他也沾染上最渴望的那股氣息。

勇利在維克多達到高潮後，又挺進了幾次，才在絞緊的後穴中釋放，他攤在床上，而維克多睡在他的懷裡，原本乾淨的床單已經變得一塌糊塗，但是勇利在奔波一整天後，又和維克多做了幾次，早已經沒有力氣介意這些。

他勉強將十六歲的少年抱進浴室，仔細地幫對方清洗身體，浴室內有許多清潔用的浴劑，但是勇利只用清水沖洗。

他坐在浴缸裡，而維克多靠在他身上，眼睛睜開沒多久後又閉上，勇利任由自己徜徉在水氣瀰漫的空間裡，現在的他，從頭到尾，由裡至外，全部都被維克多的氣味佔領，但他心甘情願，甚至享受著這一刻。

想到這裡，勇利抱住對方腰部的手又收緊了一些，在維克多的頸窩又深深地吸了一口氣，對方感到搔癢囉囉的笑著，他才慢慢離開。

抓著維克多的手腕放到嘴邊，勇利在腕骨上親吻，然後是手心，最後是手指，他放棄思考吸引自己的究竟是什麼，這一分一秒，勇利只希望可以永遠靜止，只有他獨自佔有這樣的維克多，不需要與其他人分享。

維克多縮回手臂時勾著勇利的手指，在胸前玩著那雙手，突然勇利感到一陣疼痛，低頭才發現對方咬了他一口。

左手的無名指根有著輕微的咬痕，僅有些微紅腫，但勇利只是摸了摸維克多的頭，這樣微小甚至談不上傷口的痕跡，與他心裡的慾望根本無從比較。

或許他是真的瘋了，在他張口吞入維克多半抬頭的性器前，勇利腦中只剩下唯一的思緒──他必須擁有這個獨一無二的氣味。

隔天維克多甩開僕人和勇利到街上逛，在外人看來，他們就是家僕和少爺，偶爾維克多會趁著人比較少時親吻他的臉頰，而勇利總是用那一瞬間再一次複習對方的氣味。

吃完午餐後，回到莊園，才剛到房間的走廊，勇利就忍不住把維克多的雙手壓在牆面上，吸吮著襯衫扣子剝落露出的肌膚，拉起膝蓋扣在腰上，維克多一方面擔心被人看見，卻無法停止沉淪在勇利一個又一個溫柔的吻。

聽見遠處有腳步聲逐漸接近，勇利才放下維克多，在僕人經過時將十指交扣的手拉到背後，然後維克多對他露出笑容，之後快步跑到房間，把身上的外衣一件件脫下，急不可耐的他們沒有慢慢解開衣服，一點也不溫柔地把外衣丟開，在床上時他們已經一絲不掛。

比起剛才接近粗暴的調情，勇利這次放慢了前戲的過程，一步一步把維克多逼到極致，但總在最後一刻停止動作，他湊在對方的髮絲之間，每一次維克多的乞求和混合著汗水的氣味，勇利會壓抑不住自己想更深地吞噬對方，一層又一層的慾望交疊，他不得不承認，維克多的味道已經控制他了。

做完之後勇利抱著維克多，輕輕地梳著對方的長髮，窗外的落日照射在對方的皮膚上，他的手指在維克多的肩膀上劃了一個又一個圈，最後他像是呢喃般說道。

「維克多，我想帶你回家。」

 

「二張票，到布魯塞爾。」拿著本來就沒多少的家當，勇利牽著維克多，昨天過後他們沒等多久就決定一起回到法國，維克多甚至沒讓自己的父親知道這件事情，只帶著簡單的換洗衣物就上路。

勇利直到上了布魯塞爾的火車，才有維克多待在他身邊的真實感，先前的一切像是一場美夢，看著因為累壞了而靠在他肩膀睡覺的維克多，勇利的思緒不禁回到他的香水上頭。

火車在天亮前到了站，維克多上了馬車之後繼續睡著，到了勇利的工作室，他抱著維克多走進離開一個多禮拜的房子。

「這是調香瓶，可以把調好的香水混合；這是汲取器，有時候會用在比較難的合成物上；這是蒸餾瓶，我上禮拜還在用玫瑰......」勇利每經過一個器具就說了一次，即使對方正在熟睡，但他承諾過等維克多回來，就要帶他參觀工作室。

勇利最後把維克多放在工作室的躺椅上，拉過一旁的椅子，靜靜地看著對方。

伸手捧著維克多的長髮，勇利再次吻了上去，他再次感受到對方的氣味充斥在肺部，勇利從來沒有這麼渴望一個人，希望自己可以調製出他的味道。

依依不捨地移開視線，勇利回到工作的桌面，點燃酒精燈，煮沸蒸餾水，水氣從瓶口逐漸上升，朦朧了一旁維克多的臉龐。

勇利拿起切割動物皮革的銳利刀刃，一步一步走回維克多身邊，他的胸膛跟著呼吸起伏，睡得安穩。

只要一刀，他就可以再次成就自己的地位，完成他畢生願望，而且他可以永遠擁有那唯一的香水，勇利感覺到自己在顫抖，他跪在維克多身旁，不斷地道歉。

「對不起，我是真的喜歡你。」

這是勇利握緊刀柄前說的最後一句話。

 

一個月後勇利又發表了一支全新系列的香水──《Viktor》，再次掀起巴黎低迷已久的香水風潮。

據說和《Age 16》皆是由同一位發想出來的靈感，但勇利在唯一一場發表會後便消失無蹤，不再出現在任何公開場合，以致沒有人可以證實這樣的說法。

唯一留下的，只剩下一個故事：某個村莊有一名美豔動人的少女，總是殘忍拒絕了所有追求者，直到來了一名帥氣的旅人，他苦苦追尋著少女，終於有一天，少女終於意亂神迷地愛上了旅人，但隔天一早，旅人便離開了村莊，只留下少女一人。

有人說《Age 16》代表的是那名少女，而《Viktor》則代表旅人的勝利，但因為沒有人知道《Age 16》和《Viktor》的配方為何，成了絕響。

【結局一】

「勝生勇利先生，你有什麼話想說嗎？」奧塔別克翻著桌面上的資料，然後闔上檔案夾。

「拜訪朋友應該很正常，」看著勇利往後梳起的頭髮，奧塔別克有種怪異的感覺，但也說不上來，「況且，維克多只是失蹤，沒必要把我找來問話。」

「但我們有目擊者。」用筆尖敲了敲桌面，「你是他最後一個見的人。」

「如果你是說尤里的話，我會建議你再考慮一下。」勾起嘴角，勇利看了手上的錶後接著說，「畢竟他常常惹麻煩啊。」

勇利轉開門鎖離開了訓問室，在隔壁觀看全程的尤里忍不住跑了進來，雙手拍在奧塔別克前的桌上。

「你為什麼不抓他！他帶走了維克多！」氣急敗壞地大吼，但只得到對方一個嘆氣。

「我們沒有證據。」再次翻開檔案夾，一張又一張的照片裡，維克多笑的燦爛，「只有人證是無法起訴的。」

尤里氣得用力坐在椅子上，鐵製的椅子發出摩擦聲，宛如說著他們的無力感。

 

【結局二】

「二張票，到維也那。」穿著西裝的男子拿出了鈔票，拿走了車票，沒等找零就離開。

穿梭在人來人往的車站大廳，沒有人注意到這位男子，他刻意壓低帽沿，把車票小心翼翼地放進口袋。

穿過正中央的報時大鐘，那名男子走到車站角落等待的座椅區，他低頭和一名短髮的少年交頭接耳，沒多久二人都笑了出來。

「走了，火車要進站了，你不會想錯過的。」拿起座位旁的行李箱，男子和少年十指緊扣，朝著月台走去。

他們離開的座位上留下了一份舊報紙，頭條的照片是巴黎最新推出的香水廣告。

而廣告的下方有一格小小的相關報導，關於在這位神秘的調香師的工作室內，似乎找到那瓶目前最有名的香水的材料，不是神奇的植物或是香料──而是一縷銀白色的長髮。

突然一陣風在火車氣笛響起時吹來，報紙被翻了面，而男子和少年也已經消失在人海中。


End file.
